five rings in mating
by silverarcticfox
Summary: youko needs a mate and fast so a girl named Ann is trying to help by finding four girls sutable for the diferent catagorys yet is given a ring by youko himself so she stuck undergoing the tests as well the only problem the girls wearing the rings have to
1. Chapter 1

There he is a girl wearing all black clothes with bright blue/green eyes her hair a silky looking black that seemed to shine in the right amount of light thought 'I thought would never see him again … **_flash back 500 years_**

She was going to look for four people to be potential mates for Youko she knew he was desperate because he nearly mated her and she knew he didn't want her because no one wants her and she was human so she took the vow to find Youko a mate the people she had to find were violent, pure/sweet, frosted/mean, beauty then after finding a girl for each category give them each one of the four rings she was given for that occasion then bring them all back to Youko for testing she and Youko had discussed it earlier today so that she'd be ready to go tomorrow before sun rise wile she was deep in thought Youko came up and hugged her from behind as he slipped a ring on her finger she failed to notice it "you have to promise to come back with or without the girls" he said "only if you promise to wait and don't die Youko you're my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without you" she said the last part quietly he smile but was jumping for joy inside "I promise Ann" he said truthfully "then I promise you Youko I will come back with or without the girls no mater how long it takes I will find you"

_**End of flash back**_

'And I did find him' Ann thought with a smile "No mater how long it takes" she whisper only to find him staring at her five seconds later "and I don't break promises" as she disappeared into the forest but not before hearing him whisper "Ann" she smiled lightly as she faded into the night

not to sucky was it if it is please tell me I'm new at this

Inuyasha: of course it's sucky I wasn't in this chapter and what's with this lovy dovy crap it makes me sick in the stomach

Writer/me : (takes out tape recording and hits play a long line of sits and thumps was heard throughout the house) oops my bad was that the recoding of Kagome yelling sit as many times as she can blinks innocently

Inuyasha : feh just don't let it happen again(a couple of cement blocks fall on his head knocking him out)

Writer/me : laughing and rolling around on the ground Inuyasha is so stupid I did all this stuff on purpose the retard

I don't own any thing I even asked for the idea for this story from someone else so don't bug me about it okay so please review


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

Kurama was walking back from the park 'things get boring after you graduate from college' Kurama thought slightly amused as he watched a child beg for ice cream as he walked by he saw someone by the bike rack #Ann # Youko thought as he saw her take a bike from the rack it was one of those locks that someone could easily gotten off well easy for him Youko took over

"You know someone could have stolen that bike of yours Ann"

Youko said sternly she looked over at him

"It's not mine Youko" she said with humor in her voice but he could tell she was telling the truth

"By the way Youko I found them but you know we have to wait till midnight tonight to start the tests and Youko DON'T DIE AGAIN!"

she said it so loud it was a miracle Youko's ears didn't burst Youko was half scared yet half satisfied knowing she cared enough to yell at him how he missed that over the years

obviously the ring worked and turned her into a demon though she still doesn't know why Youko smirks she doesn't know that because of the ring I gave her she is stuck doing the tests as well and then he sighed #she's going to kill me when she finds out oh well that's not going to change much# he thought and he smirked again

Ann pov

'It's scary when he smirks like that'

End of pov

Me: yay I got a review!

Yusuke : probably only reviewed because it's so lousy they though it was funny

Me: Keiko you may hit him as hard as you like as long as you make sure to step on Inuyasha so that I know if he broke his spine or something like that

Keiko: how does that let you know if he broke his spine?

Me: he will yelp in pain if he did and remain in dead faint if he didn't okay so let me know if he screams in pain then I know I did my job right

Keiko: okay

Me: please review and thank you to those that did review


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight**

Youko waited on the roof top for Ann and his other potential mates then out of nowhere five shadows jump onto the roof "I didn't forget I'm right on time see the moon is directly overhead let me introduce your potential mates there's Kagome ,Sango ,Kikyou and Tara." Said Ann all in one breath "You ready for the ceremony?" said Youko "I'm not in the ceremony and since when did you come up with this brilliant idea hm?" said Ann slightly annoyed with Youko "since I slipped that ring on your finger when you weren't watching" said Youko proud of himself for winning the argument till he remembered who he was talking to "oh shit" "Youko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD hm should I bash your brains out or drag you by the ears singing my favorite song as loud as possible hm I'll go with later" Ann grabs Youko by his extremely sensitive ears and drags him around singing "JOY TO THE WORLD BARNEYS DEAD WE BARBYQUED HIS HEAD DON'T FORDET ABOUT THE BODY WE FLUSHED DOWN THE POTTY AND AROUND AND ROUND IT GOES AND AROUND AND AROUND IT GOES!" "that 'ill do for now heheheh" Youko backs away from Ann

**Me: that was so funny to me at least**

**Youko: that hurt my ears you know though oddly enough I liked the song **

**Me: serves you right for doing that to her**

**Youko: but you wrote it!**

**Me: do you want me to give you to your fan girls?**

**Youko: stammers no I like it the way it is**


	4. Chapter 4

**First Test**

**The art of stealing:**

'Heh heh heh I can pretend to suck at this so he can find someone better for him than me'

Anne thought with a smirk yet sadness could be seen in her eyes

"Now the idea for this test is that you girls have to steal something from me Kwabara is going to encourage you I only have nine things in my care you are aloud two each you start in five minutes so be ready" Youko said

"Girls can't steal they're too weak and stupid to do anything other than cook, clean and look pretty" Kwabara said

'Girls can't steal huh prepare to eat your words you weak minded buffoon' Anne thought angrily

"GO!" Youko yelled

Anne having an eye for detail took note of every one of the things Youko hid her favorite was the real rube rose with an emerald stem and the diamond daisy so she took them and waited for the others to finish.

**Later**

"So what did you take Anne?" asked Youko

"I'm not showing them to you" Anne said

"Why not?" Youko asked

"Because then you'll want them back if I don't show you than I can keep them" answered Anne

"Then just tell me what you stole and I promise you can keep it I'm sure it's nothing too valuable I keep them extra safe plus I can still feel their weight" Youko said

Anne smirked "the rube rose with the emerald stem and the diamond daisy and you promised I could keep them I told you never promise something like that and I even proved to you that it's a bad idea but no you just had to forget that" Anne said barely contain her laughter when he found sand bags instead of jewels

'serves you right' she thought


	5. Chapter 5

**Second**

**The Art of dance:**

'That idiotic pervert! He's going to make us do dirty dancing I just know it!' Anne thought annoyed

"Youko if you have us do dirty dances you will pay afterwards Sango and I will see too it" she said out loud

"Why would I do anything like that?" Youko said with mock innocence Anne narrowed her eyes at him

'BURN!!! BURN I COMAND THEE!' Anne yelled in her head trying too make Youko burn with a glare that would make Sesshomaru shudder Youko pretended not to notice it

"I'll pick the song and the clothes you will wear, but I'll let you choose the color" Youko said ignoring the look Anne sent him one that screamed over my dead body

"or I could always just have you wear pink the whole time" he offered knowing full well Anne would sooner murder herself then wear pink even the tiniest stripe of it and smirked in triumph when he saw her gag

"Green" Anne said instantly

"are you sure because I could always buy you pink clothes for you to keep forever and ever and ever" Youko said eyes widening when he saw her through up

"I hate you!" she yelled at him and ran Youko was so shocked at that point that he barely heard her and suddenly wanted too chase her. When he finally caught her she had cried herself to sleep and was snuggled into his arms he stared at her when he had found her she crying saying stuff like 'when I found him it was too late and his blood on my shirt was that accursed color'

**Later**

"I can't believe he wants us to dance in that stuff!" Anne said angrily glaring at something that looked like a see through bikini

"You have to unless you rather do it without wearing anything at all" Youko said unconcerned

songs and who dances too them

Kagome: unwritten

Sango: buttons

Tara: London Bridge

Kikyou: S.O.S.

Anne: roses are red

"That was freaky Kikyou and Tara actually did it without clothes on!!"


End file.
